Broken Hearted
by Pari
Summary: Continuation of The Legacy, two years after Derek's death.


For Renee; love you always, Parisian

Broken Hearted

By Parisian

Disclaimer: This story it not meant to infringe, merely to entertain.

Chapter 1

New York, NY, the 'Raven' bar:

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you in here before." The heavyset man spoke as he sat at the table with the woman. She never looked up, never even acknowledged the man speaking to her. She continued sipping at her bottle of beer and watching the band that now screamed incoherent words into the microphone. "So, what's a pretty little thang like you doing in here anyway?" The man continued the conversation, and the woman now looked over the rim of her dark shades, wondering if this man was for real. After rolling her eyes at him she pushed her shades firmly onto her nose, and then turned back to the stage where the band jumped about screaming. "Hey, I'm talking to you." The man said as he leaned in closer to the table. The woman still sat ignoring him, and the man slammed his fist on the tabletop. "Hey Bitch, I'm…" The man didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before his large frame hit the floor, blood pouring from the gash that now gaped in his head. All eyes fell to the woman still sitting at the table as she propped her leg up on the table and continued sipping her beer.

"What?" The woman said as she looked about the room at the on lookers, who quickly averted their eyes back to what they were doing. "That's what I thought."

"Hey." A tall handsomely chiseled man spoke as he now stood before the woman, who sighed deeply. "May I sit?" The man asked and the woman then noticed that he had a strong Scottish accent. The woman looked him over for a moment, and then smiled liking what she saw, and the man returned the smile.

"No." The woman said, and then took the last gulp of her beer she then stood and tossed some money on the table, and then turned to leave. The man smiled as he watched her walk away, taking pleasure in the way her hips and ass swayed in movement. He found himself following her, wanting to know more about her.

Once she was outside she pulled a cigarette from the pocket of the long black leather trench coat she wore over the black leather bra and black leather pants. Lighting her cigarette, she took a long deep drag from it, which would have choked her a year before hand, but she had gained a lot of experience since then. "I didn't get your name." The Scottish voice spoke as he walked out from the shadows she turned to him blowing smoke in his direction. "My name is Michael, Michael Macgregor."

"So what?" She said, taking another puff from her cigarette.

"Ah, well I was hoping you'd give me your name, that's usually the way it works. I give you my name you give me yours." She just stood watching him with no emotion showing on her face. "Or was I wrong?"

"Do you want to come back to my place and make love to me?" She threw out in the air, throwing the man for a loop.

"Ah, well…" She didn't wait for an answer but turned and began walking off, the man stood there for a second watching her, confused as to what had just happened, if it were real. Then he decided that he really wanted to find out, so he ran after the woman, and when he got up beside her he strode with her. They walked down the street in silence, her smoking her cigarette, he watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

Angel Island, San Francisco:

"And that's what we have so far, Daniel and I were going to head out first thing in the morning, hike up the mountain and see if there's anything to the story." Nick Boyle, ex Navy seal, security specialist for the Legacy, spoke to his other colleagues. Daniel Jones, a researcher for the Legacy nodded his head in agreement. Daniel, the youngest in the house at the age of twenty-three, had been assign to the new San Francisco house, nearly six months ago, when the house was reopened. Along with him came Sabrina "Brina" Menig, from the German Legacy house, a Thirty-four year old woman, and Scientist in the biological field. Also assigned to the House was the strong willed fifty-something, Black woman, from the Morocco house, Naomi Caine, the San Francisco house's new precept. These three joined the still active crew of the San Francisco house, which now consisted of Nick and Philip Callahan, an ex priest.

"I can't believe the Legacy is taking this seriously," Sabrina said as she leaned against a terminal with her arms folded cross her chest. "I mean people have been seeing Bigfoot, for decades now, yet there's no scientific proof that it exists, except the word of these people, who in my opinion probably have serious mental issues."

"Well, we are not here to question our cases, but to do them to the best of our abilities, no matter how silly we think them to be." Caine stated. "Nick I want you and Danny to report in every hour, there have been several hikers missing in those mountains, so be careful."

"Sure," Nick said.

"Well, if there's nothing else, this meeting is adjourned." Caine said as she stood and gathered the files in front of her on the table. Everyone made their way to the exit, all except Nick, who still sat at the computer starting a search.

"Hey you need some help?" Danny offered knowing what Nick was searching for.

"No, but thanks." Nick said with a slight smile.

"Ok, but don't stay up too late, I don't want to have to carry back down that mountain tomorrow." Danny said jokingly, causing Nick's smile to broaden. Danny began to head out but stopped and turned back to Nick. "For what's it's worth man I hope you find her."

"Thanks, so do I." Nick said and with that Danny left him to his searching.

Back in NY:

Their lips and bodies were locked in a tug of war, pulling and pushing, fighting to relief themselves of their clothing. But for her it was mostly to free herself of the memories, the pain, and the hurt she had been feeling for nearly two years. As his kisses intensified, hers stopped altogether, as his hands groped her body hers fell idle to her sides, as she just lay staring up at the ceiling fan as it slowly whirled. Suddenly she shoved him from atop her, he hit the floor, stunned. He sat upon the floor for a moment staring dumbfounded at her.

"What's your deal?" He asked still sitting there, watching her lay still on the bed. "You invite me here and into your bed, and then when things start to get heated you push me away."

"You can leave now." She said.

"What?"

"Leave." She said bluntly now turning to him.

"You know you are one loony bint…" His words were cut short by the .45 caliber aimed at his head.

"No need for words, just leave." He nodded to her request and slowly stood grabbing his shirt from the floor.

"Fine, but I think you have some serious problems," He stated as he yanked his shirt on and buttoned it. "You invite strange men into your bed, and then as soon as you turn them on, you shut them off. I can tell you, some men wouldn't be as understanding as I am. You might get hurt."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." She said as she cocked the gun, looking deadly serious at her now unwanted guest. He shook his head and roughly ran his hands through his hair as he made his way to the door, stopping and looking back at her.

"I'm sorry," He said as she sat unmoved. "The guy who made you this way, so cold, well he must have been a real bastard." The shot rang out and the bullet had struck the wall near the man's head, before he had even realized what had happened. His eyes widened with shock and he hurried from the room, slamming the door behind him, his footsteps could be heard on the stairs as he raced away. She sank back onto the bed her tears began to fall, as they did every night. She rolled over curling into her familiar sleeping position, and closed her eyes; letting the face of the man that had haunted her every night since he left her, appear. She let his name fall from her lips. "Derek, oh Derek." She cried as she clutched her pillow.

Angel Island:

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you at this time, but I thought you'd want to know what was going on with your friend." Caine said to the woman on the phone.

"It's ok, Nick is more than a friend, he's like family, and I want to do whatever I can to help him. After Derek died, and Alex left, Nick, well you can see first hand what it's doing to him. Alex was like the last member of his living family. It had been him, Alex, Derek, and Julia for a few years before anyone else joined the house. Now, he has no one from that family unit, and I can tell you from experience He'll never give up his search for Alex. They were very close, we all were. Anyway, I'll be on the first flight in the morning, I should be there by noon tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Corrigan, I didn't know who else to call. Nick is a valuable asset to this house, but I think his obsession with find Miss Moreau is getting dangerously distracting."

"Please call me Rachel, and believe me I know Nick can be strong willed shall we say, when he believes in something or loves someone, and he loved Alex dearly. I did too." Rachel stated with a hint of sadness in her voice. "After Derek died, well she became inconsolable, and then distant it was like she didn't want to go on. She became reckless and uncaring, so unlike herself. Then, one day we woke up and she was gone, and without a note and we haven't heard from her since. I just pray that she's somewhere safe."

NY, somewhere in the sewers:

"Hey Lex, what brings you here this late?" The huge bald man standing behind the makeshift bar asked the woman who had entered the elusive underground nightclub. She scanned the packed area that held the bodies of people of all races, and ages, dancing about in a frenzy.

"Where's Lua?"

"I haven't seen her tonight, but Kahad is here and he was asking for you earlier."

"Where?"

"In the corner." The bald man stated with a nodded in the direction, where a handsome yet pale man with shoulder length dark hair, sat surrounded by lovely women. The woman at the bar pulled off her trench coat and handed it to the bald man, and then made her way to the corner. Kahad saw her approaching and licked his lips in anticipation, as she now stood before him he shooed away his now unwanted entourage, who sneered at their competition as they stalked away. She watched them unafraid though most in her place would have been. She slid in next to him. "Oh I knew you'd come around sooner or later luv," Kahad said in his British tone.

"Shut up," She commanded as she flipped her long silky straight hair, that was once very curly, from her face and pulled it around her neck to one shoulder. She leaned in closer to him. "Feed." With a brief moment to smile, Kahad swiftly grabbed the back of her neck, rubbing his thumb over the pulsating vein housed there, and then he sank his fangs in, and she closed her eyes, and reveled in the pain and pleasure of it, forgetting everything that she once believed in and cared for.

Chapter 2

The next day, Angel Island:

"That, Bitch!" Nick yelled loudly as he threw open his door, wanting his new precept to hear him. The older blond woman sat near by watching him, waiting for him to calm down some. "Who the hell does she think she is, and why are you going along with her, Rach?"

"Nick," Rachel began in a calm voice. "She's just worried about you, as your precept that's a part of her role, come on you know that." Nick snorted as he continued pacing his bedroom floor. "Truth is I missed you and Philip, and this place, and aren't you happy to see me?"

"You know I am, it's just the circumstances that brought you here that I don't particularly care for." Rachel smiled as him, understanding. After a few moments he seemed to calm down some as he took a softer tone. "So, how's Kat?"

"Beautiful as ever, she's doing great in school, though it was rocky in the beginning, starting a new school and all, but she's fitting in fine now. She even has a boyfriend, God help me." Rachel said rolling her eyes, and Nick chuckled.

"Hey she a great kid, and I told you she was going to be a knockout, I just thought I'd be there to beat of the boys."

"Well, she misses you like crazy, all of you."

"Does she know about Alex?"

"Not the whole truth. I told her Alex went on a vacation to help her heal."

"I just wish I knew where."

"Ask and ye shall receive." A voice said from the doorway. Danny entered the room carrying what looked to be a picture, which he handed to Nick. "It seems our girl Alex is in N.Y. All the info you'll need is on the back of the picture." Danny said as he folded his arms. Rachel jumped from her seat to look at the picture Nick now held.

"Wow, that's Alex?" Rachel said as she leaned in closer.

"Yeah, that was my first thought to. I mean that woman looks nothing like that woman in the picture there." Danny said pointing to Nick's nightstand, where a framed picture of Nick and Alex huddled up together by the fire, sat in the middle on the table. "I mean aside from the fact that the face is the same, the clothes, hair, and attitude coming off of her, seems totally opposite from the Alex you told me about."

"Yeah," Nick said as he had taken note of that fact too, but it didn't really matter. All that matter to him now was knowing that Alex was ok, and she was in NY. "How did you get this?"

"I have my connections, which shall remain nameless. But I put the word out a couple of weeks ago, and I got this on my fax machine this morning. What can I say money talks."

"And did it have a lot to say?' Nick inquired intending to pay Danny back in full of his troubles.

"I'm not telling you, so forget about paying me back. I wanted to do this for you man, I know how it is to lose someone you love, I had a sister who ran away when she was fifteen, so believe me I understand." With that Danny turned to leave, once he was at the door he turned back. "Oh and you two are on the two o'clock flight to NY, so you might want to hurry up and pack." Neither Nick nor Rachel knew what to say.

"Thanks man." Nick finally got out. "For everything."

"You're welcome, and don't worry about our trip Nick, Sabrina volunteer to go in your place." Danny said as he began to close the door behind him.

"Ah Danny did you ever find her, your sister?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, a couple of week later her body was found in some sleazy hotel in Burbank. Drug overdose."

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said.

"Yeah me too, which is why I want you to bring your friend home, hopefully we can save her." With that Danny left the room closing the door behind him.

"God, Nick look at her, that is her right?"

"Yeah that's Al." Nick said with a smile.

"Look at her hair, I can't believe she straighten it, she loved her curls." Rachel said as she still watched the picture in wonderment. "And all the tight black Leather."

"It doesn't matter, I just want her back, I'll take her anyway I can get her." Rachel nodded to that, feeling the same way.

"So let's go get her."

A couple of days later in NY:

She had awakened in the dark room filled with candles, she lay there a moment trying to remember what had happened and it was the hands of a man holding her that brought it all back to her. She shoved the hands from her body and moved from the bed in search of her clothes, which were thrown about the room. The man in the bed leaned up in the bed. "Hey luv, where are you off to?" She didn't answer but went about getting dressed, after putting on the last of her garments she sat back on the bed to pull on her shoes. The man in the bed moved to her, moving her hair from her neck and leaning in to kiss the exposed and badly bruised neck. She swatted him away, and then finished zipping up her boots. "Hey what's with you?"

"We're done here, now I'm leaving." She stated, as she stood again, moving to a chair in the corner to grab her coat.

"Wait a minute, after the past couple of days we've spent together, I thought,"

"Thought what?" She asked cutting him off. "Thought we had something special, that you mattered to me?" She chuckled at him and he let out a low growl of warning, yet she stood before him unafraid, and almost hoping he would attack her, and she would die from it. "What we shared was necessity, I needed to forget it all for awhile, and you needed to feed and you even got some sex in the process." She then headed for the door. "You think you'd be more appreciative."

"You are one cold lady, you know that. I think you are more dead on the inside then I am and you're the one with the pulse." Kahad said as he lay watching her from the bed. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him.

"You have no idea." She said and then walked out.

Chapter 3

Back at The Haven hotel:

She entered the place she had called home, for nearly six months now. She walked past the desk where the clerk sat watching TV, as he caught the back of her he spoke. "Hey, you've had visitors," She moved to the stair disregarding the man and his words, though she had heard them. "I think they," He tried to finish but she disappeared up the stairs without a glance backwards. "What a bitch." The clerk grumbled as he tuned back to his TV program. She ascended the stairs and before she reached the top she heard the voices, those of a man and a woman.

"Well are you sure this is the right hotel?" Rachel asked as she stood beside Nick as they walked down the corridor, looking at the numbers on the doors. She reached the top of the stairs and moved down the hall a ways to where her room was, unlocking it. "Well, maybe we past it already." Rachel suggested and then she looked up just in time to see the woman at her door. "Nick," She whispered as she nudged his side. Nick instantly looked up at her, and then followed her eyes to where the lady stood, now opening her door.

"Alex?" Nick said in slight shock. "Alex!" He said with more force as he and Rachel both rushed to the woman now entering her door. They ran down the hall, to where the woman had stood to find that she had left the door wide open for them. "Alex?" Nick said again as he stuck his head through the door, Rachel stood close behind him.

"You're letting the heat out." A familiar voice called out from within the room. Nick, taking this as an invitation entered the room with Rachel following him. They rounded the corner to find the woman sitting on the windowsill, window wide open, smoking a cigarette.

"Alex?" Rachel said in an unsure voice. The woman threw her head back as if she had to think about if she was or not, and then she blew out smoke.

"Hello Rachel." She said and then looked out the window.

"Hey." Rachel said as she fought to keep her tears of joy from escaping their home in the brims of her eyes. Nick stood at distance from them watching as if he were waiting to awake, for he had this very dream many times before, the scene had been different, so were the words said, but still the same. Alex looked to him now, puzzled herself by his gaze and cool demeanor; he stared back at her, emotionless.

"Nick." Alex addressed him, Nick looked at her as if for the first time noticing her, he gave her one of his smiles, that half curl on one side of his mouth smile. Alex had always called that smile his smart-ass smirk. "You shouldn't have come here." Alex said breaking his reverie.

"You should have told us where you were." Rachel stated.

"Why?" Alex asked blowing smoking in Rachel's direction. "What's it to you?"

"Alex, how can you even ask? We were worried about you." Rachel explained as Nick just stood in his spot, taking note of how much Alex had changed.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine, so you can go back home now." Alex said flicking the ashes from her cigarette out the window.

"Alex, look at me," Rachel commanded as she moved closer to her old friend. "Look at me, what has gotten into you, why are you acting so indifferent?"

"Because that's how I feel I guess, indifferent." Alex said as she chuckled at saying the last word, for months now she had tried to name her feelings, and never quite found a word that fit, until now.

"You're acting so out of character, the way you're dressed, smoking, and look at your hair."

"If you got a problem with the way I am, get the fuck out." Alex said staring at the woman before her blankly, emphasizing her words by pointing to the door. "No one invited you here." Alex's words stunned Rachel and without realizing she gasped in air and clutched her hand to her chest.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked in a soft tone, a near whisper.

"I wised up, I learned that life sucks and there really is no order to any of it, things don't happen for a reason, there is no God." Alex ranted, getting louder with every word. "So, why live by the rules, why be good and law abiding, why the hell should we care about anything, just keep setting ourselves up to be broken hearted?"

"You don't believe that."

"How do you know what I believe, or how I feel?"

"Because I know you Alex, you're warm, loving, with a beautiful spirit." Rachel said and Alex burst into a fit of laughter at her words.

"You really have no clue do you?" Alex said as she stood up, dropped her cigarette butt on the floor, and stomped it out with her boot. "I'm really none of those thing, it was all an act. I'm not kind to anyone, I don't care about anyone."

"I don't believe that." Rachel said softly.

"I go out," Alex said her voice booming over Rachel's as she inched closer and closer to her. "Every night picking up strange men, bringing them back here for a good time, and then kicking them out before things even get started, simply because I can, I get off on it really. Oh but do you know what I really love to do?" Alex said as she twirled around hugging herself. "What really turns me on? I go seeking out Vamps and then I let them feed on me. "Alex stated as she bared her neck, showing the marks still there, both Nick and Rachel flinched at the sight. "And make love to me, I've come to realized that their my kindred spirit, like my family, and so I have embraced them."

"Alex you're wrong, we're your family." Nick finally spoke.

"No," Alex said shaking her head at him. "They are my family, and do you know why? It's because they're dead inside, just like me." Alex said as she looked down as if her own words had saddened her. "So, I am where I belong, you can go back to San Francisco but I'm not going with you, and I don't want to see you again, either of you." Alex said this staring directly at Nick.

"No, I won't leave you here." Nick said as he locked eyes with her, his gleaming with the same determination that shone in hers.

"You have no say, this is my life."

"And you choose to just throw it away, I still love you even if you don't love yourself anymore, and I won't stand-by watching you kill yourself, I couldn't bear it, Al." Nick said as his tears glossed over his eyes.

"I'm already dead Nick, can't you see that? I died two years ago, when that house blew up, my heart and soul went with him." Alex said and for the first time in a very long time tears fell from her eyes.

"We all loved Derek Alex." Rachel spoke only to have Alex glared at her.

"NO! Don't you dare presume to feel what I felt for him, I was in love with him for so long, even before I would admit it to myself, you don't know, you have no idea."

"I don't know what it's like to lose someone you love?' Rachel said looking as if she were offended and disgusted by Alex's accusation. "I lost my husband and my child, I know all too well what it's like."

"Oh here we go, break out the violins. You know you are so pathetic; I've listened to you for years whining about the death of Robert and Connor, and never did you realize just how lucky you were."

"What?" Rachel asked her anger growing at Alex's behavior.

"You still have Kat." Alex said and Rachel found herself being stunned by the truth Alex spoke, and its true meaning. "You spent so much time mourning your loss, instead of celebrating the life you still had. Well, I have nothing now that Derek's gone, he was my mentor, my conscience, and in many ways my father, he made me want to do good and be better than I really am. Now that he's gone I no longer have that inspiration, so why should I bother with any of it?" Alex said turning her back to her guests as she stared out the window. "Why should I care?"

Chapter 4

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, so you're just going to give up, is that the plan?" Nick asked as he watched her with seriousness. She didn't respond just kept looking out the window. "You know you are so full of shit, Rachel's right you're not the only one hurting from Derek's death, you're not the only one who loved him, who will misses him."

"You will be getting to a point soon right?' Alex said as she turned to glare at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Naw," Nick said with a chuckle. "If you don't get the point by now then I'm not going to bother explaining it to you. I'm outta here." Nick said as he headed for the door. "Rach, I'll wait for you in the car." With that Nick walked out, slamming the door behind him. Alex watched him as he left, and a hint of despair crept across her face, but just for an instant.

"Alex," Rachel began. "We love you honey and we just want to help you."

"You can't help me. No actually you can, you could leave me alone, just go back to San Francisco." Alex said as the cold façade returned to her demeanor.

"Alex, we do understand how you feel…"

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you do, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't' feel anything!" Alex screamed at the woman before her, causing Rachel to take a step back in shock. "Nothing!" Alex smacked her hand against her chest. "There's nothing here, it's empty and I don't know if it can ever be filled again, nor if I want it to be!" Alex walked to the near-by table and pulled another cigarette from the pack, and lit it up, pulling a long drag from it. "Look at me, what I've become, I can't go back and pretend like nothing happened like I care about the Legacy and what they stand for. Fuck the Legacy, Derek died for those sons-of-bitches and they sold him out."

"Yeah I couldn't believe that they deemed Derek insane, and claimed that was why he destroyed the house. Even though all of our reports backed him up."

"Is that why you left?" Alex asked her.

"Yes partly, I just didn't see the point in continuing…" Rachel paused unable to finish her words.

"Without Derek," Alex finished for her, knowing that was what she meant. "Then you know why I left.'

"Yes I do, I understand you needed time away, but to leave without a word to any of us for months. Alex we didn't know if you were dead or alive, and Nick he has searched for you everyday since." Alex smiled and chuckled to herself, it warmed her that Nick was trying to look out for her, her protector, always.

"I can't go back Rach." Alex said softening for the first time since they had arrived.

"Why not, regardless of what the Legacy did, you still believe in protecting the world from the dark side, don't you?"

"Rachel, I've become some vamps ho, he sucks me, and then he fucks me, and I like it. I do, I like it and I'm not ashamed to tell you that. So, do you think you could accept that, could Nick, Philip? Cause it's a part of myself that I've accepted, this side of me has been for a long time, I just hid it to appease everyone. I hid it as so not to disappoint Derek, but he's dead now so,"

"So, you acted unlike yourself, you lost it for awhile, you were entitle. No one's going to judge you on that. We all know that you and Derek had history together, and that he was your mentor. That's ok Alex, hell you heard how I was after Patrick and Connor's deaths, I became a lush, the bottle was how I escaped, you have a fetish for vamps, but you have to know it's the same thing, that they are both death wishes."

"Yeah I know." Alex agreed.

"And you think this is what Derek would…"

"Don't! Don't you dare!" Alex almost hissed as she walked back to the window and stared down to the street, and down to where Nick leaned on his car. "Don't presume that what Derek would have thought means anything, it doesn't. He lost all rights when he died, he has no say anymore over what I do." Rachel could see that the loss of Derek still had a great affect on Alex even two years after the fact, and she also knew she had pushed as far as she could, the rest would have to be up to Alex.

"I love you Alex, so does Nick, and Philip, and Kat, I hope you know that. We're staying at the Regency Hotel, I'll be leaving out tomorrow around noon, Nick will probably stay for awhile, so if you need us or just want to talk, reminisce on old times, then you know where to find us." Alex said nothing just continued to stare down at Nick, who had caught her eye and now stared back up at her. Rachel dropped her head in defeat and sighed heavily, and then she headed for the door. "Good bye Alex." She said and waited for a moment, hoping Alex would give her some kind of hope, a glimpse of her friend the one she had known for years. Alex gave her nothing though she yearned to, but fought against it. Rachel walked out the door never looking back and once she got down to Nick, they spoke for a second and then they both looked up to where Alex still stood, and both watched in sadness as Alex closed the blinds to the window.

Chapter 5

Sometime Later:

Alex had spent an hour getting ready for her usual night on the town. As she made her way out into the cool night air, she was instantly aware of the red mustang parked just a ways down the street. She didn't mind in fact she had expected it she inhaled on the cigarette on her lips, and then headed down the sidewalk. Like clockwork she could hear the engine of the mustang ignite and it's humming as it followed slowly behind her. She did turn, she wouldn't instead she kept walking. Once she had reached her destination, the Raven bar, she discarded her smoke, looking back over her shoulder eyeing the Mustang parking, she smiled and then entered the bar.

"Hey Lexy!" A patron called to her from the bar, waving her over. She smiled and rushed over, seeing someone she wanted to talk to.

"Hey Kiva, you are just the woman I was hoping to see." Alex said as she took the stool next to her at the bar, picking up the woman's drink and gulping it down. "Barkeep, another one for the lady please."

"Now what do you need of me, I'm almost afraid to ask?" Kiva said as she picked up the fresh drink the bartender placed before.

"Well, I have a little pest problem I need you to help me with." Alex said as she leaned in closer to her lady friend, and then looking back at the door. She spotted Nick as he walked in. "He's walking in right now, the guy in the brown leather coat."

"Mmm, he doesn't look like a pest to me. He's delicious." Kiva responded as she eyed the man while gently biting her bottom lip.

"No, he's not dinner Honey. So, don't you dare even think about it?" Alex said quickly.

"What you mean I can't feed on him, or at least turn him." Kiva asked as she let her eyes roam over the man still standing by the door.

"No, you can not, and if you try you'll be dust before you can even make your move, trust me on that."

"Why are you running from this beautiful specimen anyway?"

"He's an old friend from a past life, a life I don't wish to go back to."

"Fair enough, I've been there myself a time or two, so what do you want me to do, exactly?" Kiva asked as she smiled at the now approaching man. "And think fast because he's coming this way."

"Just distract him, keep him out of my way. I'm going to find Kahad and then we're leaving."

"Fine." Kiva said with a sigh. "The things I do for friends." Alex smiled at her, and then rushed off into the crowd, hoping Nick wouldn't be able to follow, but she had faith in Kiva's power of persuasion. Nick had spotted her, however, and moved to intercept her, only to be stopped by a beautiful blue-eyed woman. "Hello handsome." Kiva said as she moved in front of him.

"Excuse me. " Nick said as he tried to push past her.

"Whoa where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I just saw a friend of mine, now if you'll excuse me." Nick said as he tried again to maneuver around the woman before him.

"Funny, Lexy didn't say you were a friend." Kiva lied as she moved back to the bar, knowing the man would follow her, which Nick did.

"You know Alex?" Nick asked as he moved up beside her.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Kiva asked as she stared at Nick dead on.

"Like I said, she's a friend, a very good friend."

"Well, like I said she never mentioned you."

"So, she comes here a lot?"

"Every night." Kiva answered as she gulped back a shot of vodka. "Buy a girl a drink." She asked flashing a smile to Nick, who tapped the bar, signaling to the bartender.

"Whatever the lady's having, keep them coming." Nick said as he handed the bartender a hundred dollar bill. Kiva raised an impressed brow. "Now, tell me all that you know about Alex."

"Not much to tell really, she's good people, for some one with a pulse." Kiva said with a smile, and Nick leaned back a bit realizing that she was a vamp. "Boo." Kiva said and then chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not gonna bite you, besides any friend of Lexy's is a friend of mine. You're not like her, oh the potential's there, more so in her then in you though."

"Potential?" Nick repeated.

"Yeah, potential to become the undead, a vampire." Kiva giggled. "It's like a virus you know, once you're bitten you're infected. With Alex she was bitten, three time's, by three different vamps, one being a master vampire. You, you were bitten twice by Alex, so it's not as strong in you as it is in her. She's drawn to us, and we embrace her because we understand what she really is. With you, you're drawn to her, feel the need to protect her."

"Uh huh," Nick said as if interested though they both knew he wasn't. "So do you know where Alex was headed?"

"Not sure."

"Not sure where she is, or not sure you want to tell me?" Nick asked with a smile, which Kiva returned.

"Why are you chasing her when she's made it so clear she not interested?" Kiva asked as she focused back on her drink.

"I guess it's like you said, I feel a need, I'm drawn to her." Nick said with a sly smile.

"Well why waste your time and energy on a woman that's not interested, when you're with a woman who's very interested." Kiva asked as she leaned in closer to Nick, giving him the bird's eye view of her cleavage, which Nick leered at for a moment.

"Sorry but I like my women a little warmer, literally, and you know with a pulse, preferably."

"Oh, being alive is so over rated you know. Vamps make much better lovers."

"Oh really," Nick asked truly intrigued.

"We have no need for breath, which gives us great stamina." Kiva said licking her lips, and despite himself, Nick found himself watching her intensely. "So, would you like to go back to my place?" Kiva asked leaning in closer to Nick's ear.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks just the same." Nick said as he let his eyes once again roam the crowd in search of Alex.

"Oh you think I'm bad?" Kiva asked with her sexiest smile. "I'm not bad, look at me do I look bad?" Nick gave her a snide smile, but unconsciously let his eyes lustfully leer at her body, from head to toe. Kiva took note of his eyes, delighted in them. Nick quickly shifted his eyes back to the crowd and they instantly fell on Alex sitting in a corner booth, with a man. Kiva's eyes followed his, and she smiled a little knowing the game was up. "Don't tell me you have a thing for Lexy, cause I can tell you, you don't have a chance in hell. She's pining for some dead guy named Derek." Kiva said as they both watched Alex cuddling with Kahad in the corner booth. "Besides, looks like she has other plans tonight." At that moment, Alex, who was now aware that Nick was watching her, leaned over and openly kissed Kahad, and allowed him to grope her. "See." Kiva affirmed. Nick watched the scene knowing what Alex was trying to do, anger him and it worked like a charm. Nick watched intensely as Alex and her gentleman friend stood ad headed for the exit. Nick followed suit, with Kiva on his heels, hoping she would be entertained. Nick reached Alex just as she got to the exit doors, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Nick asked and Alex rolled her eyes at him as she tried to pull from his tightening grasp, but Nick held her firmly in place. "Alex you're gonna leave with this guy."

"Nick, back off," Alex commanded.

"Nick, huh? Nice name." Kiva said addressing Nick, who ignored her, and glared at Alex.

"He's a friend, Nick." Alex declared.

"And who are you mate?" Kahad questioned as he sneered and glared at Nick.

"Unimportant," Nick said as he pulled his gun. "But this is Mr. Gun and his friends the silver bullets, now go away." Nick said as he still faced Alex, who matched his glare with one of her own. Kahad hissed at Nick, bearing his fangs but he backed up as commanded.

"What is your problem?"

"Since when did you start hanging with vamps?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, when did you? Hello Kiva." Alex said as she shot a look to the woman over Nick's shoulder, Kiva waved her fingers at Alex.

"She's not my friend, you are." Alex rolled her eyes at him again.

"Nick please," She said with a sigh.

"And as your friend, I can't in good conscience let you leave with him. I won't."

"You don't run my life Nick, I'm a big girl. Now, get your fucking hands off me, please!" Alex said coldly and then yanked her arm free, she then turned and grabbed Kahad's hand and they proceed to walk out. Nick made a move to chase but was held fast by Kiva.

"Chill Nicky boy, you've caused a scene. There are a lot of vamps in here that are friend of both Kahad and Alex. If they think you are harassing either, well things could get bloody." Kiva stated as she pulled the more willing Nick back into the bar, through the crowd and out the front. "Let her go. The Alex I know is a every stubborn and determined woman, and if you go manhandling her and playing command, she's just going to run faster to Kahad." They now stood out in the cool night air.

"Mmmahhh!" Nick groaned and raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Come on don't be like that, besides Lexy isn't serious about Kahad, he's just a lay." Kiva stated. Nick looked at her dumbfounded.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, I could give a damn if you feel better, I'm just stating fact here. He'll feed on her, she may feed on him, and then they'll have unbelievable sex, and she'll leave, like always." Nick watched her with clenched jaws. "All the things you could be doing right now with me, but instead you'd rather sniff after someone who's obviously not interested. So, I'll ask you again, would you like to come back to my place?" Nick turned and walked off to where he parked his car. "Oh well, suit yourself." Kiva said and then turned and walked up the street. Kiva had gotten about a block when the red Mustang pulled up beside her she turned to find Nick sitting in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead. She happily hopped into the car, with a smile. Nick sped off.

On the backside of the club:

"So where to baby, your place or mine?" Kahad asked as he moved closer to Alex to suckle her neck, but Alex shoved him away.

"Both you go to yours and I'll go to mine." Alex said as she pulled a cigarette from her pocket, lit it, and began inhaling it. "I don't feel like playing anymore."

"You bitch!" Kahad hissed through the smile that played on his lips. These cat and mouse games Alex always played did excite him and made him want her all the more. Alex lifted her head upward and blew out smoke.

"Yeah I guess I am." She said and then walked off, heading back home.

Chapter 6

Back at Kiva's Place:

The two lovers entered the dark room, both still locked to each other's mouth. They stumbled over the furniture, neither really caring nor trying to find the lights. Kiva tried to lead them to her bed, but soon gave up, shoving Nick to the floor, and then jumping on him. Nick didn't mind all he wanted was to be inside her, didn't matter where that happened. They soon found themselves in a tug of war, both trying to undress the other. Kiva roamed her hands down Nick's body until her hand rested upon his Gun, and Nick quickly grasped her hand.

"You won't need that I won't bite unless you want me to." Kiva said in a husky tone as she whispered in Nick's ear. Then she grazed her tongue across his earlobe. "I promise"

"Don't take it personally, I sleep with my gun." Nick said as he leaned into her probing tongue. Kiva chuckled a little and then moved her hand back up Nick's chest, away from the gun.

"Fine whatever floats your boat." Kiva said as she sat up, straddling Nick. She raised her blouse and then pulled it up over her head, tossing it on the floor next to them. "Just know that the only hunger pains I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with your blood." Nick smiled up at her and then reached up, pulling her mouth back to his, as they began a rhythm that was as old as time.

The next evening, at Nick's hotel room:

She banged upon the door, waiting for him to open it, waiting to tear him a new asshole. After a few moments of persistent banging, and a couple of neighbors peering out of their rooms at the noise, Nick finally opened the door. Alex didn't wait for an invite as she pushed her way into the room. "Rough night?" She asked taking note of his appearance, as she removed her coat and tossed it on a nearby chair.

"Yeah you can say that." Nick answered as he closed the door and turned to Alex. Alex greeted him with a punch to the face that sent him flying back against the door. She stood with her arms folded waiting for him to recover, deciding whether she'd give him another or not.

"What the hell was that for?" Nick asked as he cupped the side of his face, now wishing he hadn't taught her to swing so well.

"For last night, what the hell was all that about?" Alex demanded. Nick groaned as he moved past her and into the kitchen area to make an ice pack.

"Come on Al, you were leaving with some strange guy, and a vamp no less."

"Kahad happens to be a friend, and didn't you leave with Kiva? She's a vamp too you know?" Nick just glared at her not responding. "So did you two have fun? I'm sure Kiva will give me a detailed description when I see her." Suddenly the door crashed open and Kahad walked into the room, as two other vamps stood outside the doorway. Nick instantly reacted, pulling his gun and aiming it. "Kahad?" Alex exclaimed.

"She's dead, Kiva's dead." Kahad announced as he glared at Nick. "And he was the last one seen with her." Alex stood staring at Kahad stunned, not sure if she had heard right, and then she turned to Nick.

"Well, I didn't kill her." Nick stated bluntly.

"When did you see her last? Alive I mean?" Kahad questioned accusingly.

"Last night. We went to her place after we left the bar."

"And that was, exactly?" kahad pushed further.

"Around 9:30" Nick hissed as he glared back at the vamp, gun still aimed. "And I left her around 3am, and she was still living, well the living dead, but still active."

"Are you sure," Alex jumped in. "I mean I know sometimes kiva can make you want to do her serious harm, but she doesn't mean anything by it. So, if…"

"I had sex with her, I didn't kill her." Nick said and Alex gave him a pained look, which instantly made him wish he had phrased it differently.

"That must have been some sex, to make her crumble to dust." Kahad nearly yelled.

"I don't think Nick did it." Alex said after a moment of silence.

"You don't think?' Kahad repeated. "Oh well then, that's enough for me then." He added sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Kahad please save your asshole antics for another time." Alex said as she glared at him. "I know Nick, I know he wouldn't kill anything unless he had cause to."

"Well, maybe Kiva got a little rough and he dusted her. What, did she bite you?" Kahad asked Nick.

"Yeah she did, but I liked it." Nick answered smugly. Alex wrinkled her nose slightly and then shook the thought from her head.

"Ok we need to focus here, I know Nick didn't kill Kiva, and you're just gonna have to trust me on that." Alex stated and kahad just huffed, but remained silent. "Which means that the killer is still out there." At that moment Kahad's cell phone went off and he retrieved it from his jacket.

"Now even vamps have gone mobile?" Nick said with a chuckle, which only received an evil look from the vamp. Kahad finished his call and turned to them.

"There's been another attack." Kahad state and then turned and started out. The other vamps quickly followed, and Nick and Alex too followed suit. They all ended up a couple of blocks away, down an ally. There they found the remains of the vamp, article of clothes and jewelry, covered with ashes. Kahad kneeled down over the remains.

"Do you know who it was?" Nick questioned as he and Alex looked over his shoulders.

"Yeah, his name was Christian, and he was a master vamp.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"It means he was very old, making him very strong and quick. So, whoever killed him had to be just as strong and fast." Alex answered.

"Another vamp." Nick suggested and Alex nodded her head.

"If it is," Kahad spoke with his back still to them. "I'll find out," he continued as he stood. "And they will die a slow torturous death, for this is an abomination, one that will not go unpunished." Kahad hissed as he roughly brushed past them and walked off, with his vamp entourage in tow.

"Whoa," Nick said as he stared after Kahad. "He acts like the guy was his brother or something."

"He was." Alex said as she continued to look at the remains. "We…vamps are kindred spirits. They are all linked. For a vamp to kill another in forbidden."

"What is that one of the vamp 10 commandments?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"So to speak, "Alex said, smiling despite herself. They have laws same as us; a vamp must give safe haven to any vamp caught out near sunrise, which is why there are clubs, like The Raven. A vamp can't turn a person deemed as handicap, meaning someone who can't take care of themselves, like a child. To go against these rules would mean death." Alex explained still watching the remains as if she were waiting for the vamp to rise again.

"Come on," Nick said placing his hand on Alex's shoulder, bring her out of her fantasy. "Let's get out of the cold."

"Your place or mine?" Alex said as she smiled at him. Nick looked at her for a moment taking in her smile, it had been a long time since he had seen her genuinely smile.

"Ah…my hotel is closer." He said pointing up the block. Alex nodded and they headed off. After a ten-minute walk, Nick and Alex found themselves in the warm comfort of his hotel suite. Upon entering the room, Nick instantly moved to his laptop, hoping to do a search for any other odd killing in the area. He activated the screen and a female voice sounded out.

"Ah Nick, so nice of you to check in.'

"Hello Caine," Nick said with a slight groan.

"I don't remember authorizing a trip to NY."

"I took some of that vacation time I had built up."

"Hmmm, that's nice but you do know that when you do that, you have to request it a month in advance?"

"I did, the paper must have gotten misplaced somehow." Nick smirked and Alex, who stood near by smiled at him, loving that her Nick Boyle hadn't change since she last saw him.

"I see, well you also know that company equipment is off limits too, like the laptop you're now using."

"Ah I'm just borrowing." Nick smiled, as did Caine.

"Anyway, was your trip successful?"

"Somewhat, oh did Rachel make it back yet?"

"No, she had to layover in Atlanta for the night. Mechanical problems with the plane, I was worried when she told me that you hadn't joined her"

"Had some unfinished business." Nick stated.

"Hold on Nick, the others are all here now, so I'm going to put you on the main screen."

"Yeah so if you're naked, please put some clothes on. I just ate." Brina called out, causing Nick to smile broadly and Alex to giggle.

"Hi Nick!" The excited voice of Kat cried out.

"Hey Kat, when did you get there" Nick said causing Alex to turn to him.

"Early this morning, wanted to surprise mom and you, but discovered you went to NY. What are you doing in NY anyway?"

"Seeing an old friend and she wants to say hello too." Nick said coaxing Alex over. Reluctantly she came and stood over Nick's shoulder.

"Alex!" Kat squealed causing Alex to smile warmly at her, she truly had missed Kat.

"Hello Kitty Kat." Alex said.

"Where have you been, are you ok, are you coming home…"Kat rambled.

"Whoa Kat, slow down. Alex will answer all your questions once she's home." Nick stated and Alex shot him a glare.

"So you are coming home, woohoo!" Kat yelped.

"Ah no Kat, I…" Alex went about explaining that she had no intentions of returning, but Nick cut her off.

"No, not yet anyway, we have somewhat of a case here." Alex shot him another nasty glare.

"Oh, what sort of evil stuff is going on in NY?" Brina asked with a roll of her eyes, and hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Someone's slaying Vamps." Nick said.

"What Buffy's moved from Sunnydale to NY?" Kat interjected with a chuckle, everyone except Caine also chuckled at the reference.

"Ok you've been hanging around Brina too much, you're becoming a real smart Alec." Nick said jokingly.

"Back to these slaying." Caine said ending the humor. "How many were there and are you sure they were vamps?"

"Well, we've had some experience with the subject." Nick said causing Alex to look down nervously. "And there's only been two so far."

"That we know of," Alex quickly corrected. "It looks to be a renegade vamp doing the killings."

"Oh and why do you think that?" Caine probed further, intrigued by the idea.

"Well, the only thing that's fast and strong enough to attack a vamp and kill it, has to be …"

"Another vamp." Danny finished and Alex nodded in agreement. "By the way I'm Daniel Jones, but you can call me Danny, all my friends do. It's nice to finally meet you Miss Moreau. Although I feel like I already know you, from Nick's pictures of you throughout his room, and all the stories I get from him, Kat, and Rachel."

"Alex, you can call me Alex." Alex offered.

"Ok then…Alex." Danny said smiling like an idiot.

"So you think it's a case for the Legacy?" Caine asked.

"Vampires been assassinated, yeah I think it is." Nick said.

"Well, will you be needing back up?" Caine continued.

"Hold on a minute," Brina cut in. "Someone's taking out vampires, how is that a case for us. Why the hell should we care? I mean the last time I checked vampires were the bad guys."

"They're not all bad." Alex defended. "There are some that live productive lives."

"Really, when in between the killing of mankind?"

"Some don't feed on humans. Humans aren't the only beings on the planet with blood. Then there are some that do feed on humans but not enough to kill them."

"Oh that's noble of the them, anyway what makes you the expert on this." Brina asked still pissed at the idea of wasting company resources of vampires.

"Because I've been attacked and bitten by three different vamps, and now I'm linked to them. I can spot a vamp in a crowd of humans just by the way they move and smell. I can tell just by looking at them whether they are good or worthless, and the ones that were killed last night and tonight, they were good, they were the innocent. So yes I think it is a case for the Legacy." Alex said, causing everyone to sit in silence for a moment.

"Ok then," Brina spoke up quiet embarrassed and wishing she didn't have such a big mouth. "So Nick how bout that back up?"

"Thanks but I think Alex and I can handle this, it's familiar ground. Besides vamps aren't all that happy to see strange new faces."

"Unless they plan on draining them." Alex added with a smile to Brina, who noticed and smile back.

"Ok then, but if you need anything let us know." Caine said "Oh and Nick, you and Alex both be safe." Nick smiled and nodded and then ended the call.

"So, what's our first move?" Nick asked.

"We don't have a first move, I'll be going underground, hitting all the favorite vamp hot spots, and see what I can dig up." Alex said as she moved to leave. "You stay here look up all you can on anything like this happening before, say in the last century or so."

"You really don't expect me to just stay here and research do you?" Nick asked from his seat, watching her with an arched brow. Alex glared at him for a second, and then her eyes softened.

"No, not really, just thought I'd try. Coming?" She called over her shoulder as she opened the door Nick followed her with a smile on his face. For a second he saw the old Alex, the less cold hearted Alex, peeping out at him.

Somewhere across town:

The body flew across the room, striking a far wall before sliding to the floor, where it lay nearly lifeless. Through eyes that were nearly swollen shut, the man stared up at his attacker in horror. "Wh…why are you doing this? You can't do this it's against the rules."

"In case you hadn't noticed already, I don't live by your rules." The soft voice hissed. The attacker grabbed the man hunched over on the floor, lifting him by the throat up against the wall. "As for why I'm going to kill you. Why I have killed hundreds before you, and why I shall kill hundreds after you? It's simple really, I hate you, all of you and I won't rest until I have ridded the world of your kind."

"But you are my kind." His words got the young vamp a stake through the heart. The attacker stood over the ashes, scattering them with their foot.

"I'm not your kind, I'm nothing like your kind." After spitting in the ashes, the attacker walked off, seeking another deserving vampire.

Back at Alex's hotel room:

I thought we were going to hit the vamp hot spots, is this one of them?" Nick asked as he entered her room. Alex shot him a smirk, which he knew meant 'FUCK YOU' and he just smiled back at her.

"I need to change, you should have changed at your place." Alex answered as she moved to her closet and removed some clothing and then moved to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with what I have on? Black jeans a black turtleneck shirt, with a black leather trench coat. Black on black, isn't that like a theme for vamps?" Alex just rolled her eyes at him before she disappeared into the bathroom to change, after a few second she walked out. Nick's mouth dropped at what he saw, Alex wore a black leather bra, with skin tight, black leather pants and thigh high leather boots. She grabbed her own trench coat from the back of a nearby chair. She put it on and reached in the pocket, pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"No, black on black is just my theme, you ready to go?" Alex said as she blew out smoke.

"Go where to a street corner? Alex what the hell are you wearing?" Nick asked as he now stood before her.

"Something that won't draw attention." Alex said as she moved to the door and headed out, Nick reluctantly followed.

Some time later, at a club called 'After Dark'

From the second they walked in to the club, Nick instantly became aware of what Alex was talking about, every one was dressed similar to what Alex wore, and they all stared at him in humorous disbelief. The techno music roared over the speakers that surrounded the walls. Both Vamps and humans danced around frantically.

"Let's go to the bar!" Alex yelled over the music and Nick nodded as he moved close behind her, grabbing her around the waist in an attempt not to lose her in the crowd. They made their way to the bar and sat, the bartender instantly moved to them.

"What can I get for you Lex, the usual?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ted, say have you seen Kahad?"

"Nah, he ain't been in here all night." Ted answered as he poured her drink. "And what'll you have?" he now glared at Nick.

"The same thanks." Nick took the drink Ted poured him, and gulped it back. Nick set the glass down and Ted went to pour him another.

"We'll be heading upstairs, if kahad comes in send him up." Alex said as she grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him through the packed dance floor. "Let's find some place quieter, shall we?" Alex moved up to the second floor, which was like another world, compared to the lower half. It was a restaurant of sort, an up-scaled one at that.

"Hello Miss Moreau, your usual table?" The host asked with a brief bow.

"Yes please Jean-Luc." The man smiled and then showed them to their table. "Thanks Jean-Luc, we'll just be having wine tonight, your choice." Alex said with a smile, which the man returned earnestly and then headed off to fetch their wine.

"You have quite the hook-up here." Nick said as soon as the host was out of earshot. "You seem to have mixed in well with the vampire community."

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Alex asked.

"No, just a little scared for you."

"There's no need for you to be, I can take care of myself Nick, you should know that by now."

"I do know that, but as a man who has seen first hand what vampires have put you through, I just don't want you hurt like that again."

"Their not all bad Nick, don't get me wrong about 85 of them are bad, very dangerous, but not all. There are some I actually trust with my life, as much as I trust you." Nick's jaws clenched at that idea, but he didn't push the issue.

"So, anymore theories on this vamp the ripper?"

"Yes I have been thinking about it some, we know it's a vamp that's doing these killing, due to the speed and strength needed to do the killings. The question is why, why would a vampire risk the wrath of the whole Vamp community coming down on them. Every vamp knows that by killing another, you instantly put a bounty on your head, and you become a leper until someone finally takes you out."

"Revenge." Nick offered and Alex nodded.

"That would be my guess, but against Kiva and Christian? That doesn't make sense they never ran with the same crowd. Christian was some kind of enlightened vamp, a vamp version of a priest, if there is such a thing. Kiva, well Kiva was a vamp ho, but you knew that already." Alex added with a smile. Nick chuckled. "Anyway, since both murders seem unrelated…"

"Then the killer is seeking revenge on all vampires." Nick added as Alex nodded her head. "Why?" Alex arched her brow to the question, but had no response.

Somewhere in a darken hotel room:

The figure entered the room, never bothering to turn on a light, not needing to. They moved further into the room and removed their clothes, which were covered with blood from feeding earlier, they then walked into the bathroom, switched on the light and stared into the mirror. The reflection of a pale woman/child stared back. She traced her finger along her scarred neck, which housed teeth marks. She began washing the blood from her body, as the tears rolled down her face.

Back at the club:

Nick and Alex had changed their minds and decided to have a bite to eat after all. During the dinner they talked about old time and about what Alex had been up to since leaving the Legacy. Nick had asked her if she would returned to San Francisco with him, but before she could answer Kahad took the seat in between them. "Perfect timing." Nick said with an irritated groan, Alex took a silent sigh of relief happy to have a distraction from the question Nick had asked her. Kahad totally disregarded Nick, focusing on Alex.

"Ted said you wanted to see me, I went back to your place looking for you before coming here. So, you guys find anything new?" Kahad asked as he picked up Alex's glass of wine and began sipping on it.

"Just a lot of theories, like we think this killer vamp has some kind of vendetta." Alex started to explain.

"Against what?"

"You," Nick interjected with a smile and Kahad threw him a very evil glare.

"Vampires in general, some vampire somewhere, really pissed this guy off." Alex said.

"Interesting theory, however, it's not a guy. It's a girl."

"Really, are you sure?" Alex asked as she leaned in close, suddenly interested.

"Pretty much, we found some footprints near Christian's ashes, small, yet too small to be a child's and they were narrow, pointy. Look like she was wearing heels."

"So, we have a very pissed off female vamp oh this just keeps getting better and better." Nick said and both he and Kahad chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked staring at both of them.

"Nothing, its just that a brassed off human female is a force to be reckoned with, this one's a vamp, super strength and speed," Nick stated as Alex continued to look at him not amused. "Never mind."

"Anyway, this new revelation still doesn't narrow down our list of possible suspects. Do you know how many female vamps there are in NY?" Alex said.

"It does, if we had a witness." Kahad stated.

"Do we, have a witness?" Nick asked and Kahad just threw them a smile.

Chapter 8

Kahad waved his hand and a young boy was brought up to the table. The boy seemed frightened, and Alex took the motherly role.

"It's ok sweetie we're not gonna hurt you." Alex said in her softest voice causing the young boy, who looked to be about 17, to look at her perplexedly. Kahad chuckled at Alex's expense.

"Tell them what you told me." Kahad commanded.

"Again?" The boy, who had the face of a child, had the heavy voice of a man. Alex instantly became aware that this boy was a vamp, and a very old one, despite his appearance. "Well, you're gonna have to pay again." The boy stated as he folded his arms before his chest. Kahad glared him down, but the boy was unfazed, and just stood his ground.

"Fine," Kahad growled as he nodded to one of the vamps in his entourage. The vamp pulled a wad of money from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "Talk."

"Earlier tonight, I saw some girl attacking some guy," the boy stated and after another glare from Kahad, he rolled his eyes and went on. "At first I thought the chick was just a whore, a very young one, but the way she moved she knew what she was doing. I mean they were going at it right in the alleyway."

"And you just stood there watching?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah, I mean they were really putting on a show, then all of a sudden the girl, like freaks out. She goes at the guy."

"How, Sexually?" Alex interjected and the boy shook his head.

"Naw, kicking his ass. The git was strong, she was. Very strong for a, whatever she was."

"What do you mean whatever she was, wasn't she vamp?" Alex asked.

"No…I mean she moved like us, had the speed, strength, but no I don't think she was a vamp. I mean at first glance a newbie like the guy she was pounding on would have mistaken her for a vamp, but no, she was no vamp, but I'd say she's been attacked by one, maybe even nearly turned by one."

"Is that possible, I mean could she have survived being that close to death and then not being turned. She should have died from the loss of blood." Alex stated and Nick threw her a look, amazed that she knew some much on the subject.

"True, unless the vamp that was turning her had started to let her feed from him, and they got interrupted some how. She was left with enough of his blood, to survive, but not enough to turn complete." Kahad offered. Kahad and the other vamps surrounding the table, frowned at that thought.

"But giving her some of the vamps characteristics, speed, strength, maybe even immortality." Alex added.

"It also could mean that she might not have any vamp weaknesses, like living in the dark. A stake through the heart might not stop her." Kahad said.

"Well, last I check, whether you're vamp or human, a stake through the heart, pretty much kills you." Nick said sarcastically, getting a grin from Alex.

"What I'm saying is this isn't your typical vampire, may not even be a vampire, so we shouldn't treat it as such." Kahad said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, how do you suggest we go about it then?" Nick asked.

"James, here," Kahad pointed to the young looking vamp still standing near them. "Got a pretty good look at her, maybe we can get a composite of her, and put it out. She's within our community and someone is bound to have seen her."

"I have a program on my computer, we have to go back to my hotel." Nick announced and Kahad nodded in agreement. "And what about you James, you got a good look at her, didn't you happen to see where she went, or get an idea why she attacked that vamp?"

"No, like I said I thought she was just a vamp whore. I thought the guy was trying to cheat her and she got brassed off about it. I didn't stay to watch that show, sorry."

"So, shall we finish this at your place?" Kahad directed to Nick. Nick nodded and they all stood and made their way out.

Sometime later in Nick's hotel room:

"So, that's her can I leave now?" James, the boy vamp asked. Kahad nodded, and the vamp left the room, pushing by the vamp guard standing outside the door.

"She looks so young." Alex said as she stared at the face on the screen.

"Can you print out a copy, I want to put her face out there, before she attacks again." Kahad said.

"What are you going to say about her?" Alex asked. "Are you gonna say she's the one doing the killing?"

"Yes, that is the point Alex."

"No you can't she won't last through the night, there'll be a lynch party out looking for her."

"That's also the point."

"No, we're not even sure that this girl is the killer. She could have just been some Vamp whore mad at a john. Besides, say it is her, she's the killer don't you even want to know why she's doing it?"

"Not particularly no." Kahad said and moved to the door to leave.

"Come on Kahad, lets just keep this quiet for a bit longer, lets find her ourselves, and if she is the killer, then you do what you want. Let's just make sure first." Kahad stopped and looked at Alex. He cursed himself silently for falling for this woman who stood before him. He knew he had, that it started as just sex, mind blowing sex, with not strings attached. That's the way he liked it, wanted it, but now he'd grown to care about this woman. He didn't want to disappoint her nor cause her any pain. He sighed his frustrations aloud and then looked to Nick as if seeking support.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm a member of the 'Kill all vampire' club." Both Kahad and Alex rolled their eyes at Nick.

"Please Kahad." Alex begged.

"Fine," Kahad said with a growl. "But if she is the one, you leave her to me, you walk away no matter her reasons for doing this? These murders cannot, will not go unpunished."

"Ok, I promise, I won't interfere." With a nod Kahad left out. Alex stood staring after him for a moment until Nick drew her attention.

"So, you trust him to keep quiet?"

"Yeah, I do." Alex said turning to him. "He is a soulless vamp, and many would say he's evil, but he's a honorable man. Kahad's word is his bond he wouldn't betray that. In that sense he's a lot like you." Alex said with a smile as she moved to the bar to pour herself a drink. She knew that last comment would get a rouse out of Nick.

"WHAT!" Nick exclaimed. "I know you didn't just compare me to him."

"No, I'm just saying I trust you both. Kahad I trust to be honorable, you…you I trust with my life." Alex stated softly and for a moment she looked like Alex to Nick. His Alex, his closest friend in the Legacy and he smiled back.

Next chapter (to be continued)


End file.
